The Fall of the KND
by guy who blows stuff up
Summary: So this is the story of the end of an era.. or is it? Can KND stop the Super Mega Evil Villain before the end of thee Kids Next Door comes? Or will this be the true end of every kid's nightmare: the end of them!
1. Chapter 1

The Fall of KND Part 1(Or other Good Tittle Words) So before I start this story, I'm going to have to catch you guys up with the story. So as of age and stuff like that, nothing has really changed. But lots of other stuff has. 1) An elite sector has been established called the Alpha Sector, which has The Kid/Ace/G6(that Spanish kid who constantly attacks number 2 over chili dogs, if anyone remembers that) Chad/264, who defected from the teens with Cree and Rodney to join back up, Big Daddy/35,000(made him up) who is the pilot/tech guy of the team, Lucas/76, who is a communications expert, and MC/229, who is basically the test dummy for a lot of stuff the team invents. These guys are the guys KND calls when regular people can't get their damn job done.2)romance has picked up in KND. Numbers 3 and 4 hooked up as everyone expected, but Number 5 fell for number 229, and Number 2 picked up Number 1's cousin, whatever her name was, on his patrols. Chad and Cree got together and started nailing almost immediately, and Rodney's the nice guy who just hangs around. The only original character I mainly use who hasn't really gotten around is 362, who is actually crushing on Ace, whose crushing on her but they haven't really gotten together yet(spoiler: happens in the story). Number 1 is also wanting Rachel, but is being a pussy about it and won't even try.3) Now we start with this XD! Laser fire flew around the heads of the KND troops at the Moon Base as the villain invasion continued. Rachel had called in as many sectors as she could for help, but their weapons weren't doing much good against the adults tech, and they'd been pushed to the top decks. "Don't let them get in," Rachel yelled to 60 as the Arctic Base team held the door closed as strong as they could, but it was a quickly failing effort. " Can we call the Alpha's now?" 86 screamed from across the fight. "We can't, their out doing something for GKND." Rachel said as she blew the face off another nasty food from Grandma Stuff Um. "We have to hold them until their done!" "We can't do this forever!" 86 screamed. Just as 362 was about to say something, her watch started going, telling her she had a call. "Please, please, please." she mumbled as she flipped it open, hoping to hear Ace or Chad on the other end. Sure enough, Ace's voice rang out as he said "What do you need?" "Were in major trouble here. The adults are still forcing us back and there's still that spaceship out there. What's your plan?" The line was silent for a minute, then came the answer she really didn't need to here" Uh, to be honest, we're just going to wing it." Rachel's jaw dropped and she buried her face in her hands. "Are you serious? Tell me that's a joke." "Nope, We're making it up on the fly." Ace said. "Can you try for something good at least?" she said, running back and shooting as she talked." You say that like I've never made something up as I go along. I got this" Number G6 said and clicked off. On their ship, Alpha Sector was pretty much ready for anything. They were right to do it, because it was absolute chaos on the base. There were some random troop containers sticking out of the base, and the whole place was covered in fire and trash. G6 could see the ship Rachel was talking about, it sort of resembled the Meta Knight ship from Smash Bros. It looked pretty bad, but Ace was already coming up with something."35,000, how long would it take for us to get from the ship to the base with the boost on? Would we have enough time to get out?" 35,000 thought for a moment, then nodded. "K, on my mark, we ditch this thing and get onto the base while this takes out the ship. Go!" Chad threw the switch and the team ran, barely getting the escape ship out in time. Sure they crash landed in the hangar, but as far as crazy stuff the team had done, they were off to an okay start. "Lets go." number G6 said as they got their weapons out. It looked as if the fighting had gone way up, but they soon found the adults had the kids cornered. "What the hell is Rachel doing?" Chad asked as they watched her walk up to Father. They couldn't hear anything, but they could see Father pissed about something. He raged, Rachel said something, and Father slapped her down. She got back up, but Father continued to slap 362, growing angrier each time she got up, and continued hitting her until she cried, which seemed to satisfy Father. But he raged again, grabbing her by her shirt and yelled something about surrender. "Okay, lets do this." Ace said, leaving no room for argument. Ace crept behind Father and pulled out his gun. " You little bitch, give me that damn code module!" Father yelled. "No." 362 said, and braced herself as Fathers went up. "Why I should-" father said, then growled in pain as Ace wrenched Fathers arm behind him and said "Touch her again, and I'll splatter your brains all over the floor." The rest of the villains tried to leave, but the team had them taken care of. "No, no, no!" Father yelled. "Now here's what's going to happen here. Your going put her down. Your going get cuffed, and you and your friends are going to leave. Now." Rachel smiled and wiped her eyes as Ace pulled her up and his teammates led the adults to the prison ship and Fathers Death Cruiser exploded. everyone wanted to celebrate, but the fact that the base was in pieces took the good mood away. But it was towards the end of the day when the good mood came back, at least for Rachel and Ace. She was super gluing her chair and he was fixing the monitors. She figured she'd run out of time to say anything to him, so she'd say it now." Ace? I wanted to thank you for saving me. You really helped me out there." She said, immediately cursing herself out. 'Helped me! Really!' He barely looked up and said "No big deal." "No, it's pretty big. I mean, things really could have gone wrong there. And... Yeah." This time Ace looked up and saw her blushing." Boss, are you okay? Can I ask you something or are you no good." "Shoot" Rachel said, figuring it couldn't get any more humiliating today: she'd been caught off guard by this whole attack, she'd cried in front of the whole Kids Next Door, and she wasn't brave enough to ask Ace out. "Rachel, would you want to... I don't know...Maybe, go out? With me?" 362 was sure she'd heard him wrong. But she'd definitely heard him ask her out. Not in her dreams, not from her friends, from him! "Uh, yeah. I'd love to! I mean, sure." Ace smiled and said "Okay, I'll call you later. And one last thing. Can you just call me my real name. I'm kind of sick of no one knowing it. I'm thinking if the leader says it, it'll catch on." Rachel was about to fall over. This kid used to be a bounty hunter, that's why he was called Ace. Unless you we're his family or close friends, he was Ace. So this was huge for her. "Sure Nick." Rachel said, barely containing her excitement about this. For once she was going out on a high note! (This is the end of part one. Stick around for 2)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Get ready for it

It was later in the day when Rachel realized she couldn't go out with Nick for 1 reason: she didn't know how to go on a date. "Abby, what am I gonna do?" she asked, sitting in the mess hall poking her lunch. Numbah 5 looked up and said "Girl, Numbah 5 says you can do it. You'll probably crash and burn, but you can still do it!" Numbah 362 slugged her in the arm and said "Shut up Abby. I really like him, but I don't know how to go on a date. Now I have to come up with a believable excuse to get out of it. Anybody got any ideas?" "You could fake your death." Numbah 3 said. "Uh, can I have an idea that doesn't involve me dying? Or fake dying?" Rachel said "You could say you have paperwork. That's actually a fact: there's a humungo pile sitting on your chair." Numbah 86 said, sitting down with nothing on her tray but candy and donuts. "That could work…" Numbah 362 said, thinking it over." OH, no! Numbah 5 is not about to let you miss out on this. Look, my sister's been screwing around with boys since she was Numbah 11. If anyone can help you get ready for this, it's Cree. So tonight, all you guys are invited to my house for a sleepover, and we're gonna prep Rachel for her date. This is gonna work." All the girls agreed, and Numbah 362 was feeling better about this whole date thing. She decided that she had to finish her work so she could have a lot of time to prep for Nick. She walked back to her post and saw him touching up the counters with a can of spray paint he'd found on the floor, and fixing the jumbo mega super TitanTron screen. It was just them, so it seemed like an okay spot to work. Rachel flopped down in her chair and started reading as fast as she could. According to Numbah 5, the last shuttle to Earth for her house was leaving with or without Rachel, and she needed this prep. So she worked as fast as she could, occasionally sneaking a glance at Numbah G6 working. It took about 2hours, but she was finally done with her work. She looked up and saw the base was repaired and spotless. "Wow. That was fast," Numbah 362 said, amazed at Numbah G6's work. "Eh, no biggie." "No, seriously. How did you do that?" she asked. "Dunno." He said, just sort of looking around. "Anyway, I was thinking for the date we'd go someplace kind of big. The boardwalk opens up for the season, if you want to." "That sounds great," Numbah 362 said, trying to contain her excitement. The only thing she could think of better then boardwalks was a boardwalk with Numbah G6. "Cool." Nick said, than looked at his watch. "Ah, shit. I got to get going. Me and my brother are building a half pipe, and we're finishing it tonight. But I'll call you later." Numbah 362 watched as he ran off to his ship. 'I better get going too.' She thought and ran out, shutting down the base as she left. She just made it on at the last second." Alright ya'll, the point of why we're doing this is to help out Rachel. So let's do this!" Numbah 5 said. They all cheered, and the shuttle took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Here's How It'll Go Down

Nick got home little late but no one cared because he said nothing as he quickly walked through his house to the backyard, where his little brother Julius was starting to add the cement on the ramp. "You started without me! Okay." Nick aid as he started working on the other end. It took them seemingly forever, but they finally got the last drops of cement to dry and they'd signed their names graffiti style on the half pipe. "We did it! Let's test this bad boy out" Julius said, unable to contain his excitement. Nick smiled and the two screwed around on it for hours, pulling 360's and Ollie's and 180 kick flips and the like. Pretty soon the both of them were sweaty, dirty, and tired. They went back in and their mom smiled. "Where have you boys been? Its' 8 o'clock, you missed dinner. You're lucky I saved your plates or your father would've eaten the whole damn thing." "None for me, I'm going out with my buddies." Nick said, throwing on his jacket. "You sure, baby? Its fajitas, your favorite." she said. "Nope." Nick said and walked to the garage. He was about to believe when his older brother Jesse walked out. Jesse was a teenager, but her and Nick got along better than most siblings do, aside from the occasional fights that are just natural with brothers. "Sup, shorty." Jesse said, ruffling his little brother's hair as he passed. "Is it fixed, tree top?" Nick asked, referring to his dirt bike. "Good as new, little bro. It turns out the chain got caught in the engine and the chain got stripped. I fixed her up, she's ready to go." "Thanks man." Nick said, running out to his ride while already calling his friends. "Be back by 10. Don't talk to strangers. No street races! " His mom yelled and his dad chuckled. " Numbuh G6 pulled up and saw his friends standing around in the arcade. They walked in and started a game of Zombie Slayer Co-op. "So Nick," Chad said, blasting another zombie in the face. "Your big date with Numbuh 362 is tomorrow. Where you taking her? " "I'm taking her to the boardwalk. Season starts tomorrow." Nick said, throwing a quick grenade and clearing the zombies around Chad." Nice. Wish I could come. Cree won't go to the boardwalk until it stops being cold. And it's like 70, so I could be waiting for a while." The two quickly beat the game and celebrated with Chili dogs. After talking for a while, the conversation got back around to Numbuh G6 and Numbuh 362. "So how are you going to make this special for her? You've got to set yourself apart from everybody else." Chad said, taking another bite. "I don't know." Nick said. "Well we can help you. We are the experts of standing out." Lucas said, and the team agreed.

_Meanwhile, at Numbuh 362's house…._

While Nick was getting ready stress free, Rachel had obstacles the second she got home. Her parents HAD to know every single detail of what she was going to do at Numbuh 5's sleepover. And once they were finally satisfied she had her older sister to deal with. Unlike Nick and Jesse, Rachel and her sister Megan agreed on absolutely nothing. They constantly tormented each other in every way possible. Rachel got Wedgies, swirlies, wet willy's, her pants pulled down, and the ever infamous hand in warm water trick almost every day. She got her revenge by reading Megan's diary, filling her underwear with itching powder, and putting up embarrassing pictures of Megan online. It was a hateful relationship, but it was there's. Anyway, she was in a bad mood anyway, because as her parents were grilling her, her sister heard that she was trying to get ready for a date, Megan waited until she was up the stairs, yanked Numbuh 362's pants down, and gave her an atomic Wedgie for laughs. Not only was it humiliating, but it stretched out her favorite panties, which were limited edition Rainbow Monkey. She was super mad, but got over it when she got to Numbuh 5's house. As it turned out, they weren't going to Numbuh 5's house. They were going to the Super Duper Mondo Girl Fort Tree house. It was a girl's only fort that happened to be across from the Boys Only Super Giant Mega Awesome Fortress of Awesomeness. Rachel still didn't know why she was here, but Numbuh 5 was ready to explain when the group of Numbuh's 5, 3, 362, 86, and 11 got off the transport. "Okay, so this is the girl's only tree house, and we're here because Rachel needs help. This is the perfect place to train her because it's filled with experienced girls who know how to act on a date. Also, I happen to know that Sector Alpha is at the boy's tree house. Which means we can learn everything we know from looking out the window. Plus, the girls here have a bunch of computer tech that can help you learn all you need to know. It's just social media, but it's pretty good." Numbuh 5 said, waving around as they walked. They were soon settled in to the tree house and learning what they needed about Nick.

Meanwhile, at the boy's tree house…

"They still watching us" Ace said, gunning down Numbuh 893 in the paintball range. "Hold on… Yeah their still watching." Chad said, shooting Numbuh 315 in the chest and pointing out the window to 362 and Cree, who ducked down again." What's with them? They haven't stopped since we touched down. It's getting kind of weird. Not enough for me to stop liking her, but weird." Ace said "You think their trying to find out what you're into so the date will go well?" Numbuh 76 said, punching out 735 and lighting him up. "I hope not. I want the date to be natural, learn on my feet, you know? This doesn't feel right." Nick said, blasting Numbuh 29 in the face. "Yeah guys NICK don't like it when people watch him. I still can't believe you don't like her enough to at least tell her your real name. You can't build love of lies. Well, not until you're married." Chad said, shooting the 84 twins down. "Look, I'm going to tell her when I'm ready. I want it to be special." Ace said, shooting down another guy who he couldn't see "Diego, you have to tell her soon, or she's going to think you're a paranoid nutcase. You need a good excuse for lying to her. Or a monumental event of life threatening proportions. Or you could let her find out." Numbuh 35,000 said from the back, sniping people from far away. "You guys are right. I'll come up with something."

At the girls…

"So that's his real name? Wow, its so Latino and cute." Rachel said, looking at the page. "Yup. Says here he has trouble getting to know people, so he fakes stuff to make up for it." Cree said, looking over Diego's Facebook page. "Well that's sort of understandable. But he's still cute, and I still want to go out with him." Numbuh 362 said. "Okay, so let's get started. We're going to do you up and dress you pretty until your drop dead gorgeous. Diego won't know what hit him." Cree said, leading her to the makeover chamber.

Secret villain Base

Voice 1: So the hunter and the leader are together. Interesting

Voice 2: Yes. 362 will be so distracted she won't even realize all the power has gone to our little friend.

Voice 1: And we will be able to retrieve the code module, remove her from power, decommission them all, and slide Earth to our side right out from under Galactic Kids Next Door's noses.

Voice 2: And bring about the end of their pathetic revolution, and destroy the Kids Next Door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End

Diego immediately got freaked out on his way to Rachel's house for 3 reasons: he was driving his motorcycle, which was a little harder to do in a residential neighborhood, Numbuh 1 was for some reason, in the bushes, and her dad was a cop. And Diego had a history with cops. He'd been a getaway driver a few times, planned some heists, and at one point had gone on a robbery spree at a few nearby banks. He'd never been caught, but his biggest fear to this day was that the cops would find him and take his whole family to jail. He just tried to stay calm as Mr. McKenzie opened the door. For some reason he was in full uniform, which did not make Diego feel any better. Numbuh 362's dad looked at the little Puerto Rican kid in front of him, then the sick bike behind him. "Kawasaki Ninja 300?" her dad said, pointing to Numbuh G6's bike. Diego grinned and nodded. "Now that's not the regular model. You soup that up yourself?" "Yes sir, me and my brother Jesse." Diego said, emphasizing his brother, a respected detail artist. Sure enough, Rachel's dad recognized his name. "Oh yeah, Jesse. He detailed my truck. Nice job. Come on in." Diego smiled and walked in. "Rachel's upstairs getting ready. Rachel, your boyfriend's here. Diego smiled as Rachel yelled down "He's not my boyfriend, Dad!" Numbuh 362 said, blushing as she walked down the stairs. Rachel had changed into a black t shirt, jean shorts, and her favorite flip flops. "Take good care of my girl. Back by midnight. All goes well, we'll talk bikes. I want to see your mods!" Diego nodded as he and Rachel ran out. The kids jumped on, Diego gunned it, and they took off, Rachel cheering on the back. The 2 got to the beach quickly, and the 2 wandered around, getting to know each other better. They soon wound up at the game booths, and Rachel grew irritated as she blew through 40 dollars trying to win a giant stuffed panda, which was awesome. Diego watched, and when she ran out of money, said "Want me to try?" 362 nodded, and G6 put a dollar on the counter. The guy running the booth looked at him real smug, positive that he'd make more money. "Set you up kid?" Diego nodded and said "Let's make this interesting. One ball. I win, you give me the prize and the 40 dollars, I lose and we leave no problem. Deal?" The owner smirked and said "A gambler. I like that. You got yourself a deal." Diego nodded and grabbed the baseball. This guy didn't know, but Diego was the star pitcher on his baseball team. Diego reared back and hurled the ball as hard as he could, taking out the bottles. The owner cursed under his breath, gave Rachel her money back, and let Diego take the panda. Rachel was super happy, and they went walking on the beach, no destination in mind. They ended up at jewelry shop just off the boardwalk. Rachel looked around and saw the coolest necklace: a silver chain with a heart carved out of a sapphire and set in silver with little diamonds all around. She really wanted it, but she couldn't afford it. Diego could see she wanted it though, so he bought it, even though he'd been saving his money for something else. Rachel was so happy, she really didn't want to answer her phone. But she did, because the ringtone was the special KND Super Mega Danger Alert. She looked at her phone to see an alert that read: Danger, Adults have mobilized. Attacks on several fronts have commenced, and all operatives who are involved in combat and lose their bases are taken prisoner. All operatives are advised to take extreme measures to avoid capture. Ghost Protocol (yay Mission Impossible!) is active. All operatives are advised to avoid any contact with any adults, and are urged to move all important KND projects and artifacts to the Moon Base immediately. Please stand by for updates- Rachel was stunned, but the alert didn't end. It started up again with this: Warning, 50% of Earth treehouses have fallen into adult control. All hostage operatives are being relocated to the Arctic Prison. Intel is limited as to what happens to them after that. All high ranking operatives are ordered to retreat to the Moon Base immediately. All projects and files are to come with them. This is not a drill. This is real- Rachel looked at Diego, who looked up from his phone. "Go?" Diego asked, hoping she'd say no. "Go." Rachel said. Diego groaned, and ran for his bike. They rushed back to Rachel's house, and Diego sped away to protect his own treehouse. Rachel ran for her ship, not bothering to change into her KND clothes. "Dad, I'm going to my friend's house, I'll be back later." Numbuh 362 yelled, firing up her ship. "Okay." Her dad said, not even looking up as the small ship blasted out of the garage. Rachel looked down and took in the battles going on in her neighborhood and around the world. More and more green dots, representing treehouses, kept disappearing. She looked down and saw Sector V quietly getting blown up, while Alpha Sector was putting up a real fight. She tried to contact them, but only got a hurried "Talk later!" from Chad. Rachel flew faster, getting to the Moon Base as fast as she could. The base was on high alert when she got there, and everyone was holding a weapon and guarding something. 362 went to her chair and started giving orders. It took 2 hours, but the base was prepped for action. Rachel had her dad send her the custom war armor she had made, and the base waited for something to happen. It was silent for so long that the transmission alert startled everyone. Everyone held their breath. The message was from Alpha sector, the last remains of the Earth sectors. If Alpha won, then the kids stood a fighting chance. If Alpha lost, then the last flicker of hope was gone. Sick of the suspense, Rachel answered the call to see 5 guys in Halo armor. Everyone held their breath as the guy in front to off his helmet to reveal that it was Diego. He said only 2 words, but it was all they needed to hear: "They lose." The base cheered as the team went in their ship and went to the base, with the Book of KND and the Decommissioning Module in tow. The kids started to think they could win no problem, with no casualties. Little did they know that the casualties would soon mount higher than most could count. But things started with a bang, which came from every adult ship firing on the base. The kids fired back, each side hitting the other with everything in their arsenal. Several ships went down, but no one took any injuries other than mild cuts and bruises. But soon the fighting took its toll. Kids started breaking bones, and adults started falling out of ships. 362 kept holding up, and when Alpha showed up all things went to hell for the adults. But the adults went up in arms, and did something crazy that earned them the first real death. Sticky Beard had been very reluctant to go to war with the kids. He had become friends with some of them, and he really didn't consider himself a villain anymore. But he'd gone along with it anyway because nothing really bad happened. Mr. Boss had come up with a crazy plan that was pretty much guaranteed to get someone killed. "Okay, so were going to charge them head on and fire with everything we have." Sticky Beard raised his hand and said "Ye do know that plan be stupid, right?" Mr. Boss threw his pen at Sticky and said "Shut up, let's go!" So reluctantly, Sticky Beard went along with the plan. Dodging laser fire and rockets, the adults managed to get within 50 feet of the base before a massive laser came out of nowhere, shattering Sticky's ship into a million pieces and splattering the crew all over the base. Sticky Beard got the worst of it, because he fell to earth with the ship. The fighting stooped as everyone rushed to save the falling pirate. They were too late, as Sticky and his ship hit the ground 5 seconds after everyone got there. Diego and Numbuh 5 both ran over to the wreckage, where the dying pirate was pinned under a pile of wood. "Uh, Diego, Lincoln. How fitting that ye would end up next to me on death row. So now's the time to divide up my stuff. And since my crew got splattered, ye are all I have left. So here we go: I leave you each my stash, half to the both of you. Lassie, I leave you the map to Sugar Island, my private notes on any candy stashes I never found, and anything else you find in my private chest. Boy, my cigars, my chains, and my ship." Diego blinked and said "Your ship broke. " "Not that old clunker, boy! MY ship." Sticky Beard said, practically screaming 'my.' Diego thought for a minute, then nodded. "Oh yeah. YOUR ship." He said, coming to the realization. "Aye. And now, I'm called to the higher world. Goodbye." Sticky Beard whispered, winking as he faded out and died. Abby, looking for comfort, hugged G6, who closed the Pirates eyes and wrapped his arms around Abby. Abby cried for a few minutes, but Diego rose with a vengeance. "Boss. His death is on you. No one touch that body. No one." He said, stalking off while Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 held 5 while she cried on Sticky Beards body.

Evil Voice 1: So the Pirate is dead…

Evil Voice 2: No matter. He was of little use to us.

Evil Voice 1: Still. He died for a cause.

Evil Voice 2: And that cause will not be bettered if we become consumed with this inconvenience.

Evil Voice 1: Inconvenience! A man died! You can't just act as if-

Evil Voice 2: The mission will proceed as planned. You can't afford to go soft.

Evil Voice 1: You said no one would get hurt.

Evil Voice 2: Death is of little consideration as long as the plan is successful.

Evil Voice 1: Fine.


End file.
